Flirting with Flowers
by LadyNoirPlz
Summary: Can Hermione convince her admirer to make his move?


It didn't take Hermione long to clean out her office. She had managed to fit all of her books, quills and parchment, into twelve boxes. Now the only thing remaining was her name plate on the door. She took it too, placing it gently atop a stack of books.

HERMIONE GRANGER

HEAD OF THE DEPARTMENT OF MAGICAL EDUCATION

The Ministry of Magic had treated her well over the years, beginning first in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement before switching departments. Though she had exceeded expectations in her understanding of Magical Law, education had always been her main focus.

She took one last look over her empty shelves, realizing now why Harry had said her office needed more personalization. She made a promise to remedy this in her new larger office, a picture of her and her two best friends would be a perfect addition to her desk.

"Evening Granger."

Hermione looked over to see Draco Malfoy knock twice on her open door, a small smirk on his face.

"That's Minister to you Mr. Malfoy."

He rolled his eyes. "You'll always be Granger to me."

Everyone had been surprised when Draco Malfoy had applied to the Department of Magical Education, and even more surprised that he and Hermione Granger worked well together.

He had honestly been in her office more than not, discussing issues in the department or turning in paperwork. It had been awkward at first, but after he approached her with a limited edition of Hogwarts: A History and a sincere apology, they had formed a friendship of sorts.

"You realize you'll have to say it eventually?" Hermione smirked, crossing her arms over her chest and leaning against her desk.

"I plan on postponing it as long as possible."

Hermione looked over at the spare chair that sat to the side of the desk, the one Malfoy normally occupied. Working with him had given Hermione a much needed look into his personality. He was even more arrogant than she'd realized at times; ambitious, cunning, and proud. But yet he was diligent and knowledgeable, able to debate her theories on various topics.

She'd also found him remorseful, donating and participating in various charitable organizations after the war and the restoration of Hogwarts school.

"I suppose this will be your office now." Hermione spoke, looking him over. He was tall, his platinum blonde hair slightly shorter than his later years at Hogwarts, and he wore his ever-present long sleeve black button up.

"I'm not surprised; I am the obvious choice."

Hermione laughed. "As much as I hate to say it, you were always my best worker."

"So you finally recognize my intellectual prowess?" Draco said smirking.

"Oh shut it. Don't forget you still work for me."

He laughed, a sound she'd been hearing more frequently.

"You wouldn't let me if I tried Granger." He sighed, bending down to retrieve a basket he'd sat outside the door frame.

"This was sent for you, apparently you have a secret admirer." He said, handing the basket of flowers to her.

Hermione gasped as she took the basket from him, it contained a beautiful assortment of pink hydrangeas and thirteen royal blue roses. She knew that blue roses didn't occur naturally, so someone must have had these specially ordered for her. She laid the basket on the desk next to her boxes, taking one of the roses and opening the small card tied to the handle.

_You never cease to amaze me. I hope someday I'll capture your attention as you've captured mine. Until then our office meetings will have to do._

Hermione's mind raced as she sniffed the rose in her hand. She'd had several people in her office; though mostly Harry, Ron, and Draco.

Harry was happily married to Ginny, who was now expecting their first child. She and Ron had broken up amicably years prior, wanting different things in life. It hadn't helped that she'd always been so involved with her work.

Hermione considered herself well versed in the language of flowers. Thirteen roses did convey a secret admirer, however blue roses represented mystery and the unattainable. Hydrangeas symbolized gratitude and understanding, and were used to convey apologies and heartfelt emotions in Japan. Pink hydrangeas in particular showed a romantic interest.

"They're lovely." Hermione said smiling, looking up at Draco. "Someone must have studied their flowers."

"Apparently, the poor bloke must be trying valiantly to win your affection. Only the best for Hermione Granger."

Now Hermione felt sure that her admirer stood before her, noticing for the first time that his grey eyes seemed to scream "notice me".

She'd wondered over the last year if his playful banter may have sometimes been flirting. There had been times when he'd said things like "I'm a snake, I won't bite unless provoked." or "Cormac is staring at you again, no doubt wishing he had the Golden Trio's lioness in his bed.".

She'd clapped back with "Well I'm not afraid of you. Besides, you don't look venomous to me." and "Too bad for him I find him repulsive.".

"Well their attempts are in vain." Hermione said placing the rose back in its basket. "I've had my eye on a particular wizard for a while now, but he's never expressed a romantic interest in me."

She flashed Draco a mischievous smile, stepping toward the door.

"Who's the lucky bloke?" He asked, looking away from her.

"He works here. He's tall, handsome and prat-like. He's a pain in my ass sometimes, but he slithered his way into my affections. What can I say? I like a challenge."

Draco jumped, looking at her with a wild stunned expression. "What?" He asked, swallowing and clearing his throat.

She shrugged, moving to step around him to leave the room.

"I know I'm a Gryffindor and all, but I can be oblivious when I'm consumed with my work. So if a guy were to give me an obvious sign, I believe that would speed up the process. Honesty is the way to my heart."

Before she could step out of the room, his hand gently grabbed her wrist.

"Hermione..."

"Yes, Draco?" She purred, looking up at him expectantly.

Resolve filled his eyes as he stepped closer to her, staring down at her.

"If I kissed you right now, would you punch me?"

Hermione laughed, making Draco smile.

"I think one punch was enough, besides your face is too pointy."

"My face is perfection you annoying bookworm."

And then he kissed her. Her heart fluttered in her chest as she realized that she was actually kissing him. She hadn't planned for a romantic relationship before she officially became Minister, much less with her co-worker. But if things not going according to plan meant reaping the benefits of Draco's sinful kisses, then Hermione could get used to surprises.

She pulled away to look up at him; his gaze warm and soft, and only for her. She stood up on her tip toes and kissed his cheek.

"Would you mind helping me carry this up to my office?" Hermione asked, taking his hand and pulling him over to the boxes on her old desk.

"Typical Hermione Granger, bossing me around in my own office." He joked, his voice lower than normal.

Hermione looped her arm through the handle of the basket and picked up the nearest box, motioning for him to follow as he lifted another.

"I am your superior you know, but you don't have to help. I just thought I'd offer you a private tour of my new office."

The look Draco gave her as he stepped out of the door frame was anything but innocent. Hermione laughed as she stepped across the hall to the elevator.

"I like the sound of that."

"How about we start with dinner first?"

Draco grinned as he followed Hermione into the elevator. And as the elevator doors closed, two figures peeked around the corner.

Holding a receipt from Magical Gifts and Flowers, Harry Potter high-fived his new friend and colleague Blaise Zabini.

"Freaking finally!" Blaise said, laughing. "I told you it would work! He's mad for her."

"I saw that." Harry smiled, throwing the receipt away in a nearby trash bin. "But let's get out of here. I don't want to be around when she figures out that he didn't send those flowers."

Suddenly light caught their attention as a pale blue otter phased through the ceiling above them. The patronus flew in front of them, looking aggravated.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!" A feminine voice came from the otter's mouth before it vanished into thin air.

Harry froze and Blaise burst into laughter, his hand patting Harry's shoulder. "Man it sucks to be you!"

"How'd she know it was me?" Harry asked before remembering that he'd never returned the book of flowers he'd borrowed from her.

"I should've gone to the library." Harry muttered, running his hand over his face.

"BLAISE!" They heard Draco scream after a distinct pop of apparition sounded from the direction of Blaise's office down the hall.

"He might have recognized my handwriting..." Blaise muttered, looking toward his office.

"Yeah, we'd better go." A worried Blaise Zabini whispered before he and "the boy who wanted to live" apparated on the spot.


End file.
